A variety of different practice methods and devices have been developed in order to improve one's golf swing. These methods and devices focus on various physiological aspects of the golf swing, including body position, body alignment, swing path, and follow-through. However, the presently available devices are limiting in their ability to provide comprehensive feedback on a complete and realistic swing.
Of the methods and devices presently available, the majority of them focus on the body alignment of the user in an attempt to help the user strike the ball in a desired direction. While presently available methods and devices provide feedback on the user's body alignment by analyzing swing path, they often require the user to lift or turn his or her head during the stroke in order to receive the feedback. This can interfere with the user's body alignment during the stroke. Additionally, none of the current methods or devices provides feedback for all of the various movements of the stroke, including the back swing, down swing, contact, and follow-through.
One of the most widely regarded teaching lessons in the game of golf is to teach a golfer to swing within a single plane starting with their backswing, forward swing and follow through. This teaching lesson has been widely regarded for decades as the most ideal golf swing, which has been taught by golf professionals for years. One of the most highly respected and decorated golfers of all time, Mr. Ben Hogan, taught this in his classic book, Ben Hogan's Five Lessons (1957), the need for golfers to swing within a plane, but “being consciously attentive to [the plane] does not help . . . ”
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a method or device that provides feedback to the user in a manner that allows the user to keep his or her head still during the stroke and swing within a plane, one of the most highly regarded ideal swing characteristics. Also, the device should provide feedback for the entire motion of a stroke. Lastly, the device should be easy to use, durable, and easily stored.